


W同人－翔菲：Birthday-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：Birthday-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Birthday-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a892)

[ 68](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a892)

### [W同人－翔菲：Birthday](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a892)

提到生日这个话题的是亚树子。

因为侦探事务所的忙碌和对于Dopant的战斗，从他们几个人相遇之际就没有停止过这种“非日常”，而几个人虽然知道彼此资料，但从来都忽略了一个重要的问题。直到照井亚树子的新婚老公照井龙在她生日这一天为她准备了惊人的三层蛋糕后，她才想起来这个严重的问题。

等小圣诞等来宾离席后，他们一边继续用余力消灭蛋糕，一边讨论到到底菲利普的生日应该是几时。

虽然身为园咲来人这一点对于生前来讲无庸置疑，不过作为数据人“重生”后这件事就好比新的诞生一般。即使在事件解决最后验证了来人的家人依旧爱着菲利普，不过此时菲利普还是比较愿意用新的身份融入到侦探事务所这个家庭里。翔太郎他们一致认为这件事应该偏向菲利普自己的意愿，所以也没人坚持用他生前的出生年月。

这个问题持续了很久。

一方翔太郎提出是否可以采用初始之夜的日期，那是他的师傅同时也是亚树子父亲，鸣海庄吉为菲利普起了这个名字的日期。同时也是翔太郎和菲利普还是合作关系的相遇之夜，更是鸣海庄吉逝去之日。虽说带着满满的回忆和纪念，但是用自己人的方式来定生日来讲，这个日期带来的悲痛太多。谈到这一点，亚树子和翔太郎也不禁想起来以前那个带着白色帽子的硬汉侦探来，菲利普也不得不缅怀他的救命恩人。

随后另一方，亚树子提出来让菲利普继承庄吉的生日这一点自然也顺理成章的驳回，理由也和上一条相差不多。这个问题自然没有得到什么结果，体悟没有其他人多的照井龙自然是做着调节气氛和客观分析的旁观者。最后他带着亚树子回家时，那份蛋糕还剩了不少。

只是这次谈话的后果是，欢乐的生日最后却满载着对于庄吉的缅怀而结束。

这份感情同时也感染着事务所里的两个人。一边收起蛋糕作为后面几天工作之余的甜品，两人一边默不作声的接受沉默。菲利普回头同时翔太郎也抬起头，半吊子侦探略显尴尬的别开头用手揉着微微自然卷的头发，却发现没有帽子可以遮挡申请。

面目还带着稚嫩的少年受到他的影响，纤细的手指碰触了一下头发上别的卡子。随后少年开口感慨了一句，“这么长时间，都没给翔太郎过过生日。”

翔太郎不以为然，毕竟他对生日已经没有那么重视，当然也是因为重视的人没有生日。他没有说出口，而是走进厨房，擦过少年瘦弱的身体，把弄好的一饭盒一饭盒的蛋糕堆进冰箱。

“那么和我一起过生日吧，菲利普。”

少年困惑的看向他。半吊子硬汉半是好笑半是欣赏少年表情一样的凑近，抬手揉了揉对方柔软的耳垂，真的感觉不到是数据人呢，就在身边。

“和我一起共享我的生日吧。两人一起的生日。和我们很合适吧，搭档？”他口气柔和的提议道。

菲利普水汪汪的眼睛睁大，然后他变换表情露出来以往那了如一切的表情，手指不自觉的扶上薄唇。但眼神里蕴含着少见的羞涩。

“的确很适合我们，因为我们是两位一体吗的啊。搭档。”

于是在他们生日那天，各自收到了对方送来的礼物。深棕色的小熊卡子，和同色系的领单。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)

评论(8)

热度(68)

    1. [](http://75772236.lofter.com/) [驚蟄](http://75772236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://zjmshuaizhale0917.lofter.com/) [朝寻](http://zjmshuaizhale0917.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) [栖冶](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://jiaowolaosiji548.lofter.com/) [叫我老司姬漓子](http://jiaowolaosiji548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) [顾寒言](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://baijintong899.lofter.com/) [白瑾桐](http://baijintong899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) [叁花11月](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) [蔻籽](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://10086102888.lofter.com/) [米夜Spark](http://10086102888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) [快开防击退](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) [快开防击退](http://ribiyechunqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) [今天也是在墙头上蹦迪](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) [新しい世界への扉](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://xygkkjw.lofter.com/) [凌雪忆YA](http://xygkkjw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://hanshuangying.lofter.com/) [想吃蓝莓](http://hanshuangying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) [一只小蝎子](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) [泉睡睡](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://canying610.lofter.com/) [夏目天渊](http://canying610.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://xh-canace.lofter.com/) [ゆらゆら🎐](http://xh-canace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    44. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://kazuki-yamada.lofter.com/) [今天也很无聊](http://kazuki-yamada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ef1e1c)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a89c)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
